


a calm and lonely christmas

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Special, Christmas oneshot, Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Naruto should have realized that Sasuke doesn't like big groups or party's sooner, but now that he does he's going to make sure that Sasuke gets the calmest Christmas he can think of.Or: the best first date is going to a farm on christmas day.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	a calm and lonely christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I wrote this Christmas special rather quickly & it's very fragmented compared to my other work. It's still cute though!
> 
> As usual: I have a playlist for [Sasuke](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FQzcKRQw8zgnS8N9ynRgh?si=wmhvkQ-9SAGJPsCY5OcWxQ) and for [Naruto](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6nUail8Ps030et4qEqKfVW?si=mbkxQP7mSWCs8sEHngi1HA) in modern au's. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Naruto,” Sasuke came dangerously close while saying his name, sounding nothing but _cold._ “How many times do I have to say it? I don’t want to come to your fucking Christmas party.” Sasuke grabbed his bag from the chair, then came back to face him. “I’m not lonely. I don’t fucking like being in big groups. Just leave it alone.” With that, he turned around and walked right out of the coffee shop. 

Naruto was left staring at his back, feeling like he was aching. It had been a long time since Sasuke had lashed out. Recently they'd been good. They’d gone from fighting to doing almost everything together rather quickly. It was only natural that Naruto had assumed that Sasuke was going to celebrate Christmas with him as well. They both had little family around. Inviting friends over to celebrate had always been Naruto’s way to deal with that. 

He knew that no one liked celebrating Christmas by themselves. Right? 

_Okay,_ maybe he should have asked Sasuke about what he wanted to do first. Instead, he’d just asked: “Hey, do you have anything you really want to eat when the rest is coming over on Christmas eve?” 

Sasuke had just stared at him. “The rest?” 

“Yeah, like… Sakura’s coming and Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Gaara, Tamari, Ino still had to check but Kiba’s probably–” 

“Stop.” 

Naruto had stared at him.

“When did you ask me any of this?” _Well,_ Naruto hadn’t. He hadn’t asked Sasuke anything before counting him in. He’d thought it was obvious that Sasuke was invited. Instead of being happy about that, though, Sasuke turned on his heels and walked away from the conversation. 

That had been the first time they’d talked about it.  
Since then Naruto had asked Sasuke to come four more times. Every single time the answer had been the same. _No._ Hard no. At first Sasuke had been nice about it, surprisingly enough. He’d said: “It’s not how I want to spend my Christmas.” Then, later, the answer had turned colder and more angry. 

Now that Naruto thought about it, it had been a miracle that Sasuke hadn’t yelled at him sooner. Or that he hadn’t even thrown a chair at him this time. _I don’t fucking like being in big groups,_ Sasuke’s words rang through his mind. 

He’d known that. He should have thought about that. 

He felt like such an idiot. 

Sasuke wasn’t being fucking ungrateful. He’d just been, well, very honest when he’d said ‘ _It’s not how I want to spend my christmas.’_ Sasuke knew he’d just be annoyed and overwhelmed celebrating Christmas in a group. It was a good thing he’d declined. Sasuke had every right to tell Naruto what he liked and didn’t like, but Naruto had been annoying as hell about it. 

He sighed and sunk into his chair, wanting to disappear. He hated this. 

*

It was late. Maybe (definitely) too late to be knocking on his best friend’s door. He was being annoying again, whatever. He knocked a little louder until Sasuke finally opened the door. Sasuke glared so fiercely that, for a second, Naruto was afraid that Sasuke was going to throw that door closed in his face. Luckily Sasuke sighed and asked: “What are you doing here?” 

Sasuke had a bedhead and he was wearing sweats. It was, well, really cute. It was also distracting Naruto big time. “Ah– uhm– I’m sorry. For today, I mean, and for not thinking of you. It was stupid as fuck. I was wondering if you’d want to–” 

“I don’t want to go to your party.” 

Naruto grinned, a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. “I know. I know that now.” He shrugged. “Anway– I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out the day after the party. Nothing big! Just the two of us. I– ehm– had a place I where wanted to go. It’s a bit further from the city and they sell very good hot chocolate and well– you can go on walks and– yeah.” 

“Walks?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes! Like, through the forest. I think they have some deer there. It’s like a farm but with like, hot chocolate. And coffee too, I know you don’t like hot chocolate.” He was rambling. “I wanted to do something with just you. You know– without the rest– it– it can be a date.” _Fucking hell. No not that. Why the hell did he say that? “_ Or! Or not. Doesn’t have to be a date. Just hanging out at a farm with warm drinks. Uhm– something like that.” 

Sasuke, for the first time that day, laughed at him. “You’re an idiot,” he said. 

_Great._ Naruto shifted, shrugged. 

“A date, hm?” Sasuke continued. 

Naruto wanted to object. It had slipped out. Asking Sasuke out had been– well on the tip of his tongue for a while now, but definitely on top of the list of ‘ _stupid shit he definitely should not do’_ as well. Still here he was, and he’d definitely said it. 

“Okay,” Sasuke breathed out easily. He seemed to relax a little. “Sounds good. A date.” 

Naruto could feel heat travel to his face. He was pretty sure he was blushing furiously by now. “You don’t have to. I’ve really been pushing you so I get it if you–” 

“Naruto.” Sasuke said, silencing him without even trying. “It sounds good. I’ll see you then.” 

Naruto breathed in, letting those words hit him. And _fuck,_ those words hit hard. “Yeah! Good. Uhm, so see you on Christmas day, then?” 

“Hm.” 

“I’ll come pick you up! Christmas day. It’s–” he almost couldn’t believe it. “It’s a date!” 

“Yes, Naruto. Now leave before my neighbors start yelling.” 

He chuckled. “You’re totally the angry neighbor in this hallway, don’t even pretend you’re the nice one.” 

“Naruto.” 

“Okay! Yes. Leaving.” He waved lightly then turned around, fireworks exploding inside of his stomach. He turned around one last night and gave Sasuke a grin. “Christmas day!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his lips, and held up his middle finger. 

He guessed he’d deserved that. He couldn’t care less anyway. 

He had a date. 

*

The Christmas party was a mess. He loved it, like he did every year. They all cooked small meals and had dinner together. The tastes didn’t go well together at all and it was awesome. Then, they all gave each other presents, letters, and ugly Christmas sweaters. 

Later on, most of them got drunk. Choji didn’t drink much, so it was nice to have him around. Shikamaru threw back drinks like it was nobody’s business, but barely even looked different. The rest was already swaying and singing. It was loud, as hell, but exactly where he wanted to be. He got how Sasuke wouldn’t have fit in, though. 

“Naruto!” Sakura complained. She’d definitely gone all this Christmas, buying the best presents for all of her friends. “Why aren’t you drinking! Boo! Come, drink with us?” 

Naruto laughed, reaching out to steady her. “Sorry! I have a date tomorrow so I can’t risk being hungover.” 

“A date!?” Sakura loudly exclaimed, getting absolutely everyone's attention. “Without me??” 

Naruto laughed even louder at that. “Sorry, very strictly a monogamous date.” 

Temari, who was sitting in Shikamaru’s lap, tying red ribbons into his hair, called out: “I thought you had a crush on Sasuke!” 

Which earned them both “yeah!” ‘s and “what?!” ‘s. Apparently, his crush had been obvious for anyone who wasn’t stupid or dense. Well, that was hardly a surprise. He hadn’t even tried to keep it a secret. His complaints about Sasuke had been intense and his praises had been even worse. He fucking _liked_ Sasuke. Grumpy, silent, perfect Sasuke. He liked him so fucking much. 

“Well, yeah.” He said, his head overwhelmed just by thinking of the black haired boy. 

“But?” Sakura asked. 

“There’s no but. We’re going on a date.” 

“What!?” Sakura screathced. “He wouldn’t even come here! Fucking asshole.” 

“No, no–” Naruto waved the statement off. “He gets overwhelmed in big groups.” 

“Annoyed, you mean,” Shikamaru, who had looked like he’d been sleeping, said. 

Naruto laughed. “Yes, maybe a little, but also overwhelmed. Uh– he agreed on celebrating if it’s just the two of us. It’s a date.” 

“Fuck yes!” Sakura yelled out drunkenly. “I mean, I can’t believe you got him to agree to something but fuck– My baby is a man now–” She hugged Naruto close. He couldn’t help but laugh brightly. The room was a hot mess, wrapping paper all over the floor, food all over the table, bottles just about everywhere, and he _loved_ it. Tomorrow he’d have a different Christmas. Slow and calm. He felt excited about that too. “Ah! You’re blushing Naru!” 

*

Christmas day came with icy cold and a nervous feeling in his stomach. Almost the same feeling he often felt: excitement, or having a terrible adhd day. He drove towards Sasuke’s house wearing the new scarf Sakura had gotten him, feeling warm. Somewhere he was still afraid he was going to fuck this up. Naturally, he couldn’t fucking believe that Sasuke would actually like him. It didn’t matter anymore, though; he was already on his way. The most beautiful boy he knew had said yes. ‘Yes’, to his annoying ass. ‘Yes’, after their fight. ‘Yes’, to a _date._

Sasuke opened the door looking, well, pretty as hell. He was wearing a black leather jacket that looked quite new (Naruto hadn’t seen it before), matched with grey gloves and a grey scarf. He was wearing his Doctor Martens and that _did_ something to him. He loved that look. “Hey! You look– uhm– good. How are you today?” 

Sasuke eyes him suspiciously. “I’m fine.” 

“Good! So my car is absolute shit– sorry about that–” 

“I know that, Naruto.” 

Naruto chuckled. He sounded so nervous, it was embarrassing. “I guess you do. My heater works just fine though, so we should be good.” 

Sasuke nodded silently, walking closer to him than he usually would. He led Sasuke towards his car and decided against opening the door for the other last minute. Sasuke probably wouldn’t appreciate it if he treated him like a girl. 

In the car he put on some 1975, which earned him a smile. It was one of the few things they often listened to together. He sang along loudly while Sasuke nodded along with the music. The drive was nice. They were out of the city in no time, driving with nothing but forests to see behind their windows. Sasuke was staring at the trees, their frozen tip, and once in a while he glanced at Naruto. Those glances left him burning. He threw back a grin. 

At the entrance of the far were flyers with small cute walking routes on them. The stand was decorated with wooden deer and christmas lights. “Which one would you like to do?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “They all look fine.” 

“I– eh– maybe the one where we can see the deer? That one looks good.” 

“Sure.” 

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was checking out the routes. “Okay, yeah, let’s do it.” 

They started walking, looking for the boards. Naruto made sure to walk extra close to the other, hoping that maybe they could hold hands now that they were on a date for the first time. Sasuke didn’t pull away, but didn’t take his hand either. In this cold, their breaths were easy to see. He enjoyed watching every breath. “Are you cold?” He asked. 

Sasuke shrugged. “Not really.”  
He nodded, kept on walking. Sasuke’s presence next to him made him nervous. He wanted today to be perfect, for Sasuke to enjoy Christmas in his own way. It didn’t feel very festive though. He wondered if he should have brought a present maybe. He wouldn’t know what he should have gotten Sasuke but– a present would have been appropriate. “I’m sorry, maybe this is quite a long walk for such a cold day.” 

In the distance, the deer farm came into view. They were standing close to the fence. 

“Naruto, it’s fine.” 

“I– okay. Just checking. Don’t want to drag you into something annoying again.” 

Sasuke stopped walking. Naruto stopped as well, turning to look at Sasuke. The other was glaring at him. “Is that what you think? That I find this annoying?” 

Naruto shrugged. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Oh fuck off, Naruto.” Sasuke stepped in. “I don’t say yes to things I don’t want to do, you know this.” He did. “I agreed, and I agreed to it being a date. So just fucking do what you want to do, wear a chirstmas hat, fucking kiss me already, I don’t care. Stop being nervous.” 

Oh. _Oh holyshit._ He stood still, staring at the other as he rolled his eyes and started walking again. When Sasuke’s words finally landed, _fucking kiss me already,_ Naruto started moving without any other thought. His head was loud with _fucking kiss me already, fucking kiss me already, fucking–_ He took Sasuke’s gloved hand into his own and pulled the other with him. A little too rough, he dragged Sasuke towards the nearest pine tree. Sasuke didn’t object, he even smiled a little as he got shoved against the rough wood. “I like you,” Naruto said. 

Sasuke was actually fucking smiling by now. “What are you going to do about that?” 

“Shut up,” Naruto mumbled, letting his body slide against Sasuke’s. “Does this count as a mistletoe?” He asked. 

Sasuke grabbed his neck, said: “I don’t give a fuck.”

Naruto laughed, then leaned into Sasuke’s touch. Their noses brushed together first, Sasuke’s nose was ice cold. Then, their lips, slightly warm from their breaths, brushed together. It took two seconds for Naruto to grab onto Sasuke’s face, deepen the kiss. Sasuke seemed to melt into his arms as he got pushed against the tree. Naruto loved him like that. He wouldn’t have dared to dream of him like that. 

When they pulled back, Sasuke’s cheeks were red from the warmth they’d shared. He dared to bet he looked the same. They felt warm together. “Let’s say it counts.” 

“What?” Naruto breathed out. 

“As a mistletoe kiss. I know you enjoy your Christmas spirit.” 

Naruto laughed. _Fucking hell,_ how the hell was Sasuke being so good about this all. “Definitely the best Christmas present ever.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulled away from him. “You’re cheesy.” He started walking again, towards the deer. This time though, he held up his hand for Naruto to hold. “Let’s go, I want coffee and biological soup or whatever the fuck you had planned.” 

The farm was small and their cafe was lovely. In the middle of the room there stood a big christmas tree, there was some jazz playing in the background, and a fireplace was burning beautifully. There was one family eating soup and one couple having hot chocolate. He bumped Sasuke’s shoulder as they walked in, as if to ask: “ _Calm enough?”_ Sasuke just rolled his eyes. They finally let go of each other’s hands then, and Sasuke started taking off his gloves right away. When Sasuke’s hands were bare and his gloves were shoved into his pockets, though, he held Naruto’s hand again. Sasuke’s fingers warm against his, slender. Naruto felt like he was going to die because of it.

They sat down at a table near the fireplace. Sasuke took off his jacket, showing the beautiful dark blue sweater he was wearing underneath. Honestly, he had know fucking clue what he’d done to deserve a boy like this. Holyfuck. 

“You’re staring,” Sasuke said, while sitting down. 

“You’re looking good. Sue me.” 

Sasuke smiled, stared right back at him. Quietly, he wondered if Sasuke had looked at him like that before, without him noticing it. It wasn’t impossible, as unlikely as it seemed.

“So– ” He started. “Don’t laugh at me, but I read that they have very good tomato soup here which is why I thought you’d enjoy it.” 

“I thought you didn’t like tomato.” 

Naruto shrugged. “It has some rice noodles in there so it can’t be that bad. Basically ramen.”

At this, Sasuke laughed brightly. Naruto doubted he’d ever seen Sasuke like that. He felt his cheeks go red, his heart warm. He felt like he was floating. “You’re an idiot,” Sasuke said. Somehow that really felt like a compliment now. He made Sasuke _happy._ He didn’t fucking care how much of an idiot he had to be if it made Sasuke smile like that. 

Before he could answer, the waiter came up to their table. “What can I get for you?” _Tomato soup. More of those smiles from Sasuke._

On their way back it started snowing lightly. The music was playing softer now and Naruto allowed himself to caress Sasuke’s arm or leg every once in a while during the drive. Sasuke stared at the road in front of them, at how white the world was slowly becoming. The car felt like a bubble heated by his cheap heater and their breaths. Naruto’s mind kept coming back to the kiss they’d shared. When he looked at Sasuke, it seemed like the other was thinking of the same thing. 

Once they arrived at Sasuke’s apartment the pavement was white with snow. Sasuke didn’t bother putting on his gloves, merely pushing them further into his pocket before opening the car door. Naruto followed behind him, locking up his shit car as Sasuke waited for him. As if they’d been doing so from the start, Sasuke walked up to him and let Naruto take his hand. He almost dragged Naruto toward his door. The snowflakes on Sasuke’s hair looked like something from a dream. Like something Naruto really, _really, really_ wanted to remember forever. He followed the other breathlessly, wondering if they’d have dates like these again. 

Sasuke didn’t open his door. He turned to Naruto while snow fell down onto the both of them. “Naruto,” Sasuke said. He sounded a bit softer than usually, almost a bit shy. “I had a nice Christmas.” 

With that, Sasuke grabbed a first of Naruto’s coat and pulled him closer. Naruto let himself get swepped away, finding Sasuke’s lips in the middle. They were so _so_ warm together. He felt like he was burning as he moved his lips against Sasuke’s. He touched Sasuke’s neck, his hair, his earlobe. He knew he was smiling into the kiss and he couldn’t possibly do anything to stop himself from doing so. _Sasuke had a nice Christmas._

_Fuck._

Sasuke pulled back slowly. His hair was slightly ruffled and wet from the snow. “Okay,” He said, turning towards the door and unlocking it. Naruto was barely able to move. “Don’t crash your old car with this snow.” 

Naruto nodded. He felt like he was floating after that kiss, so he couldn’t make any promises. “Yeah, uhm– I’ll try.” 

Sasuke stood still in the door opening, a soft smile still on his lips. Naruto felt weak at the sight. He definitely had to calm himself for minutes before being ready to drive. Maybe he’d have to sleep in his car if he kept fantasizing about Sasuke the way he did. He was, _fuck,_ he was such a mess.

“Or would you, hm–” Sasuke hesitated for a bit. “Like to stay here? Call in pizza?” 

He liked Sasuke so much. “Fuck yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! I hope you enjoyed that <3  
> Comments make me very happy!
> 
> You can also ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/) or you can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/feluijten/) !


End file.
